Battle of Cadiz
The Battle of Cadiz } Beginning: November 7th, 2015 at 2:45 PM EST End: November 7th, 2015 at 5:30 PM EST Place: Cadiz, Spain Outcome: Pyrrhic Spanish victory; Coalition forces routed Combatants East India Trade Company | Hungary | Ming China } Commanders God-Emperor Mr_Lemon_Shot | Count Tiramisu | Duke Vespi King drhorrorshow Strength 21 soldiers 16 defenders Casualties 23 killed in action Approximately 130 killed in action The battle of Cadiz was fought between the Anti-Spanish Alliance and the Empire of Spain. It took place in southern Spain and inside Cadiz itself. The battle lasted from 1:00 pm EST to 5:45 pm EST. Although the town of Cadiz was breached and spanish casualties were high, the Anti-Spanish Alliance was eventually forced to retreat. Development The Kingdom of Sicily and the Spanish Empire had a serious rivalry that was only postponed by the grace postponed due to the infamous pvp bug. 20 minutes before the end of grace, forces from the Kingdom of Sicily, , the James Company, Hungary, Britain, and Ming China gathered at Naples to deliever a devestating defeat to the Spanish. The spanish were on in force and were defiant; they had 7 men on. As chien closed the server for a quick backup, war was declared between Spain and the James Company. A calvary force led by Mr_Lemon_Shot made the first move, riding hard for Cadiz using the road system. A mixed force of soldiers sailed past Cadiz and landed at Fort Benis, a pre-set camp where the besiegers could lead assaults. The horsemen reached Cadiz first only to find it unsiegeable. The spanish hadn't rejoined the server when it came back up and were warlogging. The frustrated coalition soldiers staked out on the spanish shoreline; where they made sandstone penises and married each other. In no time there had been 5 casualties, 4 marriages, and everyone and there fucking mother fell in the horse traps. Just as the coalition soldiers were about to leave due to waiting there for an entire hour the Spanish came online. In a dramatic entrance where 10 players logged on all at the same time the battle commenced. Breaching the Wall The coalition soldiers started the slow, methodical push against the walls. The spanish fired from above with bows and peppered the coalition with volleys of arrows. Panicked horses were knocked into specially designed horse traps where they were picked off with ease. The coalition soldiers were reasonably protected by their prot 3 armor and returned fire. The spanish recieved heavy fire and numerous casualties were taken from below. The fire only increased as the coaliton worked its way to the walls, here coalition casualties became more frequent. The claim flags were so close to the wall that bold naked spanishmen would jump from above to destroy the flag with shears. Despite their bravado, the coalition was able to claim to the wall and the spanish were forced to pull back into the city. Second Phase With the walls jew'd, the coalition soldiers pushed into the city. The spanish remained organized and pushed back to a 2nd wall that had a good overview of the breach. Field Commander deathtrap began to construct defensive walls in the heat of the battle, proving his worth to the cause. The coalition soldiers, with more numbers, were able to continue the push. They smashed chests, looted houses, and cut down the spanish wherever they stood. The spanish were quickly running out of armor for their soldiers, and were forced to sent human wave attacks against the coalition soldiers. Even if 10 spaniards would die, if 1 coalition soldier could fall it would be worth it. As the coalition was nearing the Spanish homeblock, drhorrorshow quickly moved it deeper into the city. The coalition now came to the realization that they would need to claim all 550 chunks of Cadiz before the enemy could be considered defeated. War of Attrition The battle of Cadiz quickly turned into a series of stalemates between the two forces. The spanish lacked the armor and heavy weaponry to beat the coalition head to head, but the coalition forces couldn't overextend themselves without risking being overwhelemed. The coalition resorted to bunching up and claiming 2-4 flags at a time. A major problem with this tactic was whenever a leader (like Lemon_shot or Kiris) was killed there were few people who could fill their role as leader. Coalition forces would be stuck holding a single flag (even though they could claim many more) without anyone willing or capable to make more. The spanish quickly adopted an elastic defence. They would send human waves at the coalition and chip off their numbers and wear down their armor. Once the coalition claimed a section and moved onto the next, the spanish would quickly place flags down on other chunks and pinthe coalition down to the point they couldn't take down the spanish flags. Once the 2nd wall was breached the assault was losing momentum. The spanish had set up a sniper tower that had complete control of the city. The coalition got as far as the town square before they were forced to fall back due to a lack of quality equipment, support, and leadership. The spanish had a never ending supply of arrows that picked off the coalition soldiers. The memebows usually had punch III, and would send men flying backwards. The combined human wave attacks and sniping trapped the coalition and seriously restricted their movement and ability to advance. As armor began to break, the coalition became bogged down on top of the walls of Cadiz. Casualties rapidly increased as soldiers were picked off with bows or would be singled out and killed as they tried to regroup. A lack of leadership meant few claims were being contested while the Spanish began to reclaim the southern part of the wall. The coalition were quickly being trapped and were forced to call a retreat. The victorious spanish celebrated as the remaining coalition forces were sent in full retreat. Although casualties were high for the coaltion, they were nothing compared to the Spanish's list. Literally hundreds of Spainards were cut down by memebows and in human wave attacks. The coalition was capable of salvaging many sets of iron III however, and were able to retreat in good motion. Conclusion The coalition went into the Battle of Cadiz with a preset plan on how to smash the Spanish. They believed it would be a traditional battle where the main weapon would be swords and the battle could be won with a quick surge of claims directly towards the homeblock. This plan fell apart as memebows proved to be able to obliterate rushing swordsmen and armor fell apart mid battle. The chain of command in the coaliton quickly fell apart and stalled the army. The spanish won the day through their principle of elastic defence and wave attacks. Although the day looked bright for Spain, the casualty roster was high. All of Spain died many times (in some cases as many as ten or twenty times) and sets of meme armor were captured, broken, or destroyed needed. The town of Cadiz took significant damage during the battle and would take time to repair.